


Tips & Tricks: Making It In Beacon Hills

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: This is a spin-off fromCrossing Sticksthat takes a look at things going on in Beacon Hills that don't involved Liam. These stories will likely assume plot elements (how did that happen?) from Crossing Sticks are understood. This is just as smutty as what it spun off from.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot, Gabe/Nolan/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Corey Bryant/Halwyn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. A Captain's Return - Jackson/Gabe/Nolan

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter happens after Chapter 10 of Crossing Sticks. So if plot is a little confusing, that might be why...

Gabe loved the way Nolan’s mouth felt. He’d been fooling around with more of the guys on the team lately, but none of them sucked dick quite like his teammate. It definitely helped that Nolan had absolutely no gag reflex.

Nolan was on his knees with his dick down his throat and Gabe shifted his hips forward as he slumped against the couch. His fingers slid through the honey brown hair as he held the attentive mouth on his crotch. Nolan’s throat felt so good.

When Nolan first showed him the lacrosse team’s secret sex den, it wasn’t really what Gabe had expected. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure if he had any expectations at all. It was basically a studio apartment that only really had a couple pieces of furniture in it: a pullout couch, a loveseat, and a big chair. The place was kept pretty clean and the fridge was always stocked with bottled water.

He pulled out of Nolan’s mouth and used a fistful of hair to guide him down to his balls. Gabe groaned as his teammate sucked on each one while massaging it with his tongue. Nolan’s hands squeezed the muscle of his thighs as he started to lick up Gabe’s length.

He had been kind of shocked to find out why this place existed. The idea of former players coming here to be serviced by the current captains was both hot and frustrating for Gabe. On the one hand, a lot of their veteran players were really hot, but on the other, it meant Nolan had even more ways to get off without him. Granted, Gabe was getting off a lot more now that Liam had introduced him to the other members of the team that were into fooling around, but Nolan was still his teammate and he still preferred sex that included him. So, he was really glad when Nolan brought him out here.

He let his head fall back as the soft lips slid slowly down his shaft. The head of his cock brushed against the back of Nolan’s mouth before he pushed him down onto it again, the soft velvety throat swallowing around the head of his dick. A soft click made him lift his head back up. The door to the den opened and in walked a guy wearing a letterman jacket. He carefully closed the door and smirked at them. It took only a moment to recognize the sculpted features as one of the previous lacrosse captains. Jackson Whittemore was watching Gabe get his dick sucked.

“I was glad to hear we still have this place.” Jackson’s voice carried his swagger as much as his body did.

Nolan tried to pull off of Gabe’s cock, so he let his hand fall away to allow it. Now Jackson’s eyes looked between Nolan’s slightly swollen lips and flushed cheeks and Gabe’s stiff meat. He really felt his nakedness then.

“You guys look pretty comfortable.” Jackson continued as he started to take off his jacket, “Don’t stop on my account.”

Nolan licked his lips and started sucking on Gabe’s cock again. This time he was making a show of it, letting Jackson see just what he could do. They were getting a show of their own, a strip tease that revealed more and more of the former captains tight muscles. Whether it was the swagger, the fact that he was a little older, or the sheer definition of his body, something about Jackson was bringing out Gabe’s submissive side. Up until now, only Coach H and Liam had seemed to be able to do that.

When the designer underwear peeled away, Gabe licked his lips. The thickening cock between Jackson’s legs was as picturesque as the rest of him. Gabe was having a hard time believing he was even real. Now that he was naked too, Jackson sat down on the couch beside him.

“Looks like he knows what he’s doing.” Jackson smirked again.

“Yeah, he’s the best.”

Gabe grunted as Nolan dove down on him again, showing Jackson how he used his throat. His mouth fell open as he saw the former captain’s dick plumping up from watching. Gabe was still leaking even after Nolan’s mouth had just left his cock.

“You gonna fulfill your oath?” Jackson spread his legs and grinned at Nolan.

His teammate spoke through heavy breaths, “Yeah...”

Gabe started to stroke himself as he watched Nolan’s sweet lips on Jackson’s thick member. The former captain sighed and relaxed back against the couch, lifting an arm to rest it on Gabe’s shoulders. His eyes strayed from Nolan’s enthusiastic sucking to the sleek muscles, tasty nipples and lightly fuzzy armpits.

“What’s your name?” Jackson asked.

“Gabe.”

“Well, you definitely weren’t wrong, Gabe. Nolan is way better than Scott.” Jackson winked.

Gabe was throbbing just picturing it. Somehow, he hadn’t imagined anyone but Nolan and Liam servicing others. He realized now that must have meant even Jackson had promised to do what Nolan was doing now.

“You can touch.” Jackson offered.

Gabe bit his lip as he leaned into the former captain, hand now tracing the lines of the muscles on Jackson’s chest. The arm on his shoulders pulled him in closer and he saw a smile spread across Jackson’s lips as he watched Gabe get entranced by his body. He had an adonis beside him and he wanted to touch and taste every part of him.

“Your body is amazing...” Gabe whispered.

Jackson chuckled, “Isn’t it.”

Gabe was pulled in further, the side of his face pressing against Jackson’s chest. He nuzzled into the firm muscle noting that among everything else Jackson smelled good too. Gabe felt a hand grab the back of his neck and pull his lips to Jackson’s nipple. He opened his mouth and tasted it, starting with a small lick. But soon Gabe was sucking at it, encouraged by the former captain's groans.

He let his mouth travel over the defined chest and watched as Nolan worked between his legs. His teammate looked so good sucking dick he couldn’t help but stop to admire his skills for a bit. Eventually, Nolan looked up and they both grinned when they caught each other’s gaze. Gabe turned his attention back to Jackson’s skin and muscles, focusing on Jackson’s armpit and licking across the sensitive skin.

“You two are lucky I decided to swing by.”

Gabe nodded into the pit, “Yeah we are.”

“Mmhmm.” Nolan’s mumbled agreement came through lips that were still filled with Jackson’s cock.

Jackson turned his head and whispered to Gabe, “I bet you wanna watch me cum.”

“Can I?” Gabe spoke into the muscle of Jackson’s arm.

Jackson smirked again, “It’s the least I can do for someone who clearly has good taste.”

Gabe dove back into his efforts, mouth working at every inch of Jackson’s body while his hands roamed. He was lost in appreciation, worshipping the body beside him. All of his senses were on fire as Jackson whispered to him again.

“Don’t miss it.”

Gabe turned to see Nolan’s head forcefully tilted back by Jackson’s grip on a fistful of his honey brown hair. His open mouth and extended tongue made hotter by the desperate look in his eyes. His teammate was ready for the treat Jackson was about to give him.

“He really wants it, huh?”

“Every drop”

Jackson pumped his cock, aiming it at Nolan’s eager mouth. Gabe watched Jackson’s dick spasm, launching cum into the back of Nolan’s throat at first, before the next shots coated his tongue. Nolan was clearly lost in his own pleasure driven there by the taste of Jackson.

The former captain released his grip on his cock and Nolan’s hair, his dick disappearing down Nolan’s throat almost immediately. Gabe knew his teammate would work at Jackson’s meat until he’d gotten every little bit of cum out of him. He could see Nolan’s throat gulping down every taste.

“Damn, he really does want it all.”

“I can’t blame him.” Gabe licked his lips.

Jackson looked him up and down, “You know, you have a pretty nice body.”

“Not like yours.”

“True,” Jackson smirked, “but I bet you look really good getting fucked.”

Gabe bit his lip and blushed. This wasn’t a side of him he’d ever planned for Nolan to see, but he wasn’t going to pass this up. Nolan looked up at him, curious. Gabe shrugged and nodded back and Nolan’s hazy expression perked up into excitement.

“Your ass as tight as those muscles?” Jackson gestured to him.

Gabe nodded, eyes trailing across Jackson’s body until they went wide as his thighs were lifted. He looked down to see Nolan had crawled back between his legs and whimpered when his teammate’s tongue hit his hole. He rubbed his face into Jackson’s body as Nolan rimmed him, loosening him up.

“Where’s the lube?” Jackson asked.

Nolan reached up and pushed a hand between the couch cushions. When he pulled it back out it held a tube that he offered to Jackson, who gladly took it. He squeezed some of it onto a couple of his fingers, motioning with the other for Nolan to move. He reached across Gabe’s body hooking the fingers under his balls. Jackson quickly found his hole and rubbed the slickness into it just barely pushing in a fingertip.

“Damn, it really is that tight.”

Gabe arched his neck, rubbing his head into Jackson’s chest as the fingers probed at him. Gabe had a good view as Jackson used his other hand to pull Nolan’s mouth down onto his balls. He smiled at the thought of that hard meat pushing inside him soon, and watched as lube was stroked onto it.

Jackson, yanked Nolan’s mouth away again and smirked at Gabe, “Well? Come have a seat.”

Gabe felt a little empty as the fingers left his hole. Nolan had rocked back, sitting on his own legs and stroking himself. He waited and watched, eager to see what would happen next.

Gabe straightened up on the couch and moved to carefully straddle Jackson’s lap. The view of the former captain’s body had him dripping on his abs. Jackson just rubbed the pre into his skin and leaned back.

Gabe reached behind him to grab Jackson’s cock, sliding it between his cheeks until he had it pressed against his hole. He slowly lowered towards it, the head pushing against him until it popped past his rim. Jackson’s dick was definitely thicker than his fingers and he paused to adjust to the feeling of it.

“You don’t get fucked much, do you?”

“No.” Gabe felt embarrassed admitting it happened at all.

“Take it slow. We don’t need you hurting yourself because you want my dick so bad you can’t wait.”

Gabe carefully squatted inch by inch, pausing every time it felt like Jackson’s length might be too much. He could hear Nolan stroking himself as he watched the cock disappearing into him from his spot on the floor. Gabe’s own member was still stiff and pointing directly at Jackson’s chest, dripping pre between them. He finally relaxed his legs, Jackson’s meat now completely inside him.

“I’m definitely gonna have to tell my boyfriends about you two. You’re both way better than Scott ever was.”

Gabe thought about Jackson railing Scott and felt himself clench as his dick bounced. Jackson groaned with pleasure as his hole tightened around him. He hadn’t expected to leave the den with new fantasies, but Jackson’s words kept giving him more.

Gabe carefully started to lift up, faltering a bit at the feeling of the friction inside him. He tried again, better prepared for the wave of pleasure as he eased up Jackson’s length. Gradually he let more and more of the dick slide out of him before lowering back into Jackson’s lap. The motions became faster and smoother over time until he was fucking himself on the former captain’s cock.

“You’re really loving my dick in your ass.” Jackson almost seemed to be admiring Gabe as he bounced in his lap, “You’re gonna love the load I’m about to put up there.”

Gabe squeezed Jackson’s cock each time he slid up now. He had absolutely been right, Gabe was loving every moment and was almost desperate to feel his cum inside him. Jackson’s jaw quivered as Gabe dropped back down onto him. Jackson’s whole body twitched as Gabe felt the first blast inside him. He grabbed onto the couch and leaned his head back as more twitches meant more cum was filling his hole. His own climax splattered onto Jackson, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Jackson patted the cushion next to him and Gabe whimpered as he pulled completely off his dick, clumsily falling into the seat more lying than sitting. He grinned as Nolan was already licking Jackson’s cum off his dick. Gabe watched as Nolan finished and moved onto the cum he’d left on Jackson’s chest.

“You know I left some in his ass.” Jackson teased.

Nolan looked up at the former captain and licked his lips before moving down between Gabe’s legs again. Jackson huffed in amusement as Nolan lapped at Gabe’s messy hole. Gabe could still hear Nolan stroking himself as his tongue licked into him. He’d melted against Jackson by the time the rimming stopped.

“You haven’t gotten off yet have you?” Jackson asked.

Nolan shook his head and bowed it sheepishly, cautiously looking up at them. Gabe let his gaze trail down between Nolan’s legs where his throbbing, dripping member was held in his fist. Jackson gestured for Nolan to get to his feet and he obeyed.

“Get to work.” Jackson gently shook Gabe, “I don’t want to leave without seeing you swallow.”

Even though he still wasn’t quite recovered from the fucking and rimming, Gabe grabbed Nolan’s hips and pulled him towards the couch. He’d never done this for Nolan before, he’d always thought of himself as a strict top, but that was definitely changing. Nolan’s pre tasted almost sweet when it hit his tongue and he found himself wanting more of it. Nolan eagerly humped at his mouth and soon Gabe was doing exactly what Jackson expected as Nolan came. He gulped at each blast, chin stretched up so Jackson could watch his throat work.

When Nolan’s dick slid out of his mouth, he glanced up to see a big smile on Jackson’s face. Nolan sat on the floor again between Jackson’s legs, his head resting on one of the former captain’s thighs. They all relaxed there for a bit, catching their breath before Jackson got Nolan’s attention again.

“Grab us some waters. Always good to hydrate during breaks.”

* * *

During their rest, Jackson shared some of his experiences with the den. He seemed to focus on the times he’d used Scott whenever he’d return to Beacon Hills every now and then. Gabe figured out through the stories that the former captain seemed to have three boyfriends and two of them were twins. He was forced to file away another fantasy with that bit of knowledge.

During the stories, Jackson stroked himself hard again. This time he fed Gabe his cock. Jackson’s load was a bit saltier than Nolan’s but he still swallowed it all. Then, he got to watch as Nolan rode Jackson’s dick. After his fourth orgasm the former captain finally got dressed and left, snagging another bottled water on his way out.

Nolan looked as exhausted as Gabe felt at the end of it all. He barely convinced him to help pull out the bed in the couch. Once it was open, they both fell onto it and Nolan curled up against him. For some reason he thought Nolan seeing that side of him would change things and it kind of did.

Gabe felt more comfortable with him now. He didn’t mind the post coital affection that Nolan always wanted. He was actually enjoying it for once. For the first time, he tasted Nolan’s lips and mouth and it felt almost freeing. He didn’t really know what this little change meant, but he was happy to revel in it for now.


	2. Hall Pass 2.0 - Mason/Brett/Corey

Corey was having a rough time staying focused on the game. This should have been an easy match for them, but his focus being elsewhere was making it closer than Coach H or Liam seemed to like. He knew this was mostly his fault, but he decided to blame it on Liam since he’d finally told Brett that he was Mason’s hall pass.

He just couldn’t stop looking to check on Mason in the stands, which was normal, but when Brett sat down right next to him he started checking more than usual. So, he saw when Brett was whispering in Mason’s ear. He noticed Brett’s arm wrap around Mason’s shoulders. He’d even caught them slipping out of the stands and underneath the bleachers.

That last thing had kept him from realizing that Coach H was blowing his whistle at him. The coach was trying to wave him over to the bench. Corey hung his head as he jogged over.

“What are you doing out there Bryant?”

“Sorry, coach. I guess I’m a little distracted.” Corey shrugged.

“If your head’s not in the game, then I’m benching you for now.” Coach H seemed pretty upset.

“I just need to deal with something. I’ll be right back.”

The coach grinned and squeezed his shoulder, “Alright. Just don’t take too long.”

“Thanks, coach.”

Corey caught some funny looks from the other players on the bench as he walked off. He knew some of them thought Coach H played favorites with him, but he didn’t really see it. He just felt like since he was actually polite and respectful the coach was more willing to work with him. 

Once he was away from the center of the game he found a spot where he could slip between realities without being seen and go invisible. After that, it was pretty easy for him to make his way over to where he’d last seen Mason and Brett. They’d moved deep under the bleachers already and he could tell they were making out.

He moved in closer. Corey wanted to make sure he got a good view of things, but he was careful to stay out of Mason’s line of sight for now. He didn’t want Mason to reconsider, he wanted him to have fun, so he tried to avoid spooking either of them. It made it tough to hear them, but he was just barely able to make out their voices.

Brett pulled away from the kiss, “You are  _ really  _ turned on, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, didn’t think you’d be interested in me.” The tent in Mason’s pants was obvious.

“And I thought you were off limits, but I guess we were both wrong. Why would you think I wouldn’t be interested?”

“I mean,” Mason shook his head, “you’re a werewolf with an eight pack. I’m just a regular guy.”

Brett laughed, “A regular guy. That’s so cute. It’s even hotter that you don’t know how sexy you are. Mmmm...”

Brett pulled Mason closer and Corey could see his boyfriend’s tent pushing into Brett. The werewolf had a firm grip on Mason’s ass as he grinned down at him. His other hand pulled up the front of his shirt and tucked it around the back of his neck, exposing his chest.

“You like my abs, huh?”

“Yeah...” Mason shakily breathed out the word.

Brett’s grin widened, “Go ahead and touch them then. You know you want to.”

Mason’s hands immediately went to Brett’s muscles. His eyes were locked on Brett’s skin, fingers tracing the lines between each ab. He tentatively reached up towards Brett’s nipple, an encouraging nod letting him know it was ok. Mason’s forefinger traced around the edge of it and Brett let out a low moan.

The amazed look on Mason’s face and the obvious bulge in both Mason and Brett’s pants had Corey throbbing in his jock. Throbbing that got more intense when Brett pulled Mason’s mouth to his chest. Corey slid his hand into his jock as he watched Mason kiss and lick at Brett’s skin starting by teasing the nipple before trailing down to Brett’s abs.

Mason slowly fell to his knees, tongue dragging over the muscles Corey knew he’d been admiring forever. Mason’s hands slid down from Brett’s skin to the top of his jeans and Corey could see him looking up, waiting for permission. Brett leaned against one of the supports for the bleachers.

“You sure you wanna do this right here?” Brett bit his lip.

“Fuck, yeah.”

Brett tilted his head back and groaned as Mason scrambled to undo the button and zipper. The button popped loose and the zipper came down only to reveal more of Brett’s bare flesh. With no underwear to hold it back, Brett’s cock pointed directly at Mason’s face.

Corey had to risk moving in closer, he wanted a better view as Mason’s lips wrapped around the head of Brett’s member. A cheer from the crowd punctuated the moment, pulling Brett out of his haze. The werewolf looked around before his eyes fell down to Mason. He grinned as he put a hand on the back of Mason’s head and pulled him in. Corey was leaking on his hand as he stroked himself in his shorts. He knew exactly what those lips felt like and seeing Brett enjoy them was an image he would never forget.

Mason bobbed on Brett’s length, one hand holding the base of it while the other reached up to feel the muscle he’d always admired. Corey saw Brett shiver when Mason pulled back to the tip, no doubt applying his tongue in one of Corey’s favorite ways. He saw Mason swallow and he wondered for a moment what Brett’s pre tasted like, but Mason’s grin told him it must taste really good.

Corey tugged at himself as Mason slid off Brett’s cock and down to his balls, sucking at each of them as he continued to stroke Brett’s member. Mason had finally pulled his hand away from Brett’s abs and pulled his own pants open. Corey licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend jacking off, mouth still working over the werewolf’s package.

“Holy shit, Mason.” Brett huffed out.

Corey dared to step closer, he didn’t think Mason noticing him would stop anything at this point. And he was right, Mason had definitely caught sight of him as he pulled away to take Brett into his mouth again. Instead of reacting with any kind of surprise, Corey was sure Mason was putting on a show for him now. As Mason dragged his tongue along Brett’s length, he turned his hips so Corey could easily see him pulling on his own dick too.

Corey tucked his shorts under his balls, freeing his dick and stroking it in the cool air of the night. Another cheer sounded from above them and Mason was sliding up and down Brett’s cock faster now. The werewolf had a hand on Mason’s shoulder and the back of his head, breathing heavily and letting out small grunts.

“Jesus, Mason, you’re gonna make me cum.”

Mason pulled off for only a brief moment, determination in his voice, “That’s the point.”

Brett gasped as Mason’s lips wrapped around him again. The werewolf’s jaw slowly opening more and more as Mason picked up his pace. Corey could hear Brett’s staggered breaths start as Mason drove him to the edge. He saw his eyelids flutter as he was pushed over. Corey’s eyes immediately went to Mason’s throat again watching it work as his boyfriend swallowed Brett’s load.

It was all too much for Corey. He lifted his shorts back up, closing his eyes as he came into his jock. He didn’t want to risk his own cum alerting Brett when it hit the ground. Besides, he definitely didn’t mind wearing a cum covered jock. He liked the way the werewolves on the team looked at him when they smelled it.

When Corey looked back up again, Brett had pulled Mason to his feet. Their lips were locked together again, undoubtedly sharing the taste Brett had left in Mason’s mouth. Corey watched as Brett pried off his shoes and kicked off his jeans until he was standing there in just the tucked back shirt.

Brett broke their kiss and glanced up at the underside of the bleachers, “Damn, Mason. I really want you to fuck me.”

“Really?” Mason was surprised.

“Really.”

Brett turned and grabbed the support he’d been leaning against, pushing out his ass and looking over his shoulder. Corey saw Mason bite his lip at the sight of Brett’s hole. Corey was a little jealous in that moment, especially as he watched him kneel down behind Brett. He was hard as rock again as Mason’s tongue teased Brett’s rim. He knew what that tongue could do and watching Brett’s face as he found out about Mason’s skill was its own treat.

There was a jeer from above as Mason really started diving into Brett’s ass. Corey could almost feel it in his own hole. His cock was too cramped in his messy jock and he had to pull it out again. Every time Mason drove his tongue into Brett, Corey couldn’t help but clench his own ass. He started leaking over his hand when he heard Brett whimpering.

“You ready?” Mason asked.

“Fuck, yes.” Brett whined.

Mason turned to Corey and winked before mouthing a thank you as he got to his feet again. He braced himself with a hand on Brett’s lower back and the werewolf arched it in response, presenting his hole. Corey slid a hand up under his uniform and started to play with one of his nipples as Mason’s tip pressed against Brett’s wet opening.

Corey started jerking off again and the deeper Mason sank into Brett the faster he tugged at himself. There was a cheer from the crowd again right as the last of Mason’s length disappeared and he could see both Brett and Mason laugh. Corey really wanted to laugh with them, but bit his lip instead.

Mason started to thrust at Brett and the only thing Corey could think was just how sexy his boyfriend looked. The way the muscles in Mason’s legs and ass tightened every time he shoved his cock into Brett was so incredibly hot. Corey took his free hand and shoved it into his jock, slicked up his fingers with cum and pressed them into his own hole.

He followed Mason’s rhythm, pressing into himself with every rock of his boyfriend’s hips. He could see Brett had grabbed his dick and was furiously stroking as Mason got faster and faster. Corey’s breathing was getting heavy and his next climax was close again, the sight of Brett cumming pushed him even closer. 

“Don’t pull out.” Brett begged over his shoulder.

Corey knew what it looked like right before Mason came. He could see the smile on the edge of his lips and lust as it filled his eyes. He dug his fingers in deep as Mason slammed into Brett. He knew Mason was cumming when he saw his hips rocking just a little, each motion accompanied by a blast of cum. Corey barely had enough time to shove himself back into his jock before he came again. He was really going to draw some attention tonight.

Corey barely had a chance to bask in the afterglow of it before he saw the shaking of a flashlight from around the corner. He rushed forward and grabbed Mason and Brett pulling them into his invisibility with him. He didn’t think about the fact that there was cum all over his finger when he pressed it against Brett’s lips to hush him.

They stood there quietly as the security officer scanned his flashlight underneath the bleachers. The officer shrugged and spoke into his walkie talkie as he left. Corey hadn’t realized they were all holding their breath until they let it out together once the officer had been gone for a bit.

“Were you watching us the whole time?” Brett arched an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah.” Corey cautiously admitted.

“Hot.” Brett made a show of licking his lips and Corey blushed.

“I should probably get back in the game.”

“One sec.” Mason stopped him.

“Huh?”

Mason kissed him. A deep hungry kiss that almost knocked him off his feet. He was dizzied by it and stumbled back as they broke apart.

“Very hot.” Brett grinned.

\------------------------------------------------------

Corey swung through the bathroom to wash his hands before heading back to the field. When he got back out to Coach H, he caught Alec staring at him from the bench. He could see his teammate sniff in his direction before his eyes locked onto his crotch.

Coach H was glaring at him, “You were gone a long time.”

“I’m sorry, it took longer than expected. That’s ok though, right?” Corey gestured to the score that clearly favored Beacon Hills.

The coach chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re fine.”

“I’m good to go back out there.”

“Yeah. You are.” The coach nodded and smiled.

“So, you should call someone back in then?”

Coach H looked him up and down before turning out to the field and doing just that before sending him on his way. Corey couldn’t shake the feeling that something was weird about that interaction. Nonetheless, he marched out onto the field and joined his team.

They had pulled much further ahead while he’d been under the bleachers so the rest of the game almost didn’t matter. He glanced back up into the stands to see Mason and Brett had gone back to their seats where they were cheering him on together. In the end, Beacon Hills crushed the visiting team.

Corey enjoyed more looks in the locker room as he undressed. He was hard again as he showered and though he could feel a couple of his teammates eyeing him, he didn’t linger like usual. He wanted to get back out to Mason.

He found him at their usual meeting spot where Mason greeted him with a softer gentler kiss this time. They smiled at each other and rushed out to the parking lot where Corey climbed into the back seat of Mason’s car. They fogged up the windows as Mason fucked him and Corey dribbled out his third load onto his own stomach, falling into some snuggles afterwards.

“Thank you, seriously.” Mason whispered.

“Thank  _ you _ .” Corey grinned.

“Me? For what?”

“The hall pass thing was your idea.”

Mason laughed, “Yeah, I guess it was.”

“It was really hot watching you.”

“Oh, so that’s why your hands were all messy?”

Corey blushed, “Yeah.”

Mason nuzzled into his neck and kissed his cheek. Corey turned to meet his affection and they made out for a while. Eventually stopping when their lips started to ache.

“Do you think I could watch you some time?” Mason nosed at his ear.

“With Liam?”

“Or whoever.” Mason shrugged.

Corey looked him in the eye, “You sure about that?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah, just... no kissing anyone but each other and our hall passes. Ok?”

Corey took a moment before slowly nodding himself, “Ok.”

“Text your mom, you’re staying at my place tonight.”

Corey blushed again, “Will do.”

After confirmation from Corey’s mom they went back to Mason’s. They spent the rest of the night lying in bed together repeatedly making sure they were both ok with the agreement they’d made in the car. Turned out they didn’t really have any reservations besides the kissing about fooling around with other people. It wasn’t really something Corey had expected, but he was happy to hear he wasn’t the only one who wanted to expand past their hall passes. Eventually, Corey fell asleep on Mason’s chest, grinning about being able to do more than tease his teammates and wondering when he’d get to watch Mason fool around with someone else again.


	3. Assistant Coach - Theo/Corey/Halwyn

Theo sat in what he understood to be the coach’s office at Beacon Hills High School. Liam had suggested that they were looking for an assistant coach. With all the things Liam had been mentioning about his teammates and some of the fun they’d already shared with a couple of them, he agreed it would be a good idea to interview for it. Hell, if they won their next match he’d get to go with them to regionals.

He understood why Liam had been anxious to get his hands, or more accurately his mouth, on Halwyn. Theo had been admiring his body all day and he knew from his chemosignals that Coach H was definitely interested in him for more than just the assistant coach position. He’d kept things professional though, checking to see what Theo knew about lacrosse and if he could manage to make calls on the field.

Everything had gone well so far. Theo was a quick study and Halwyn and the team seemed to like him. He apparently still had one more thing he needed to prove he was capable of.

“So, one of the other things you’ll need to be able to help with is physical therapy.” Halwyn explained.

“You mean work out plans, injury avoidance, things like that?”

“Yeah, and occasionally you’ll need to be hands on. You might need to massage an overworked muscle or just help someone on the team relax. Do you think you can do that?”

Theo nodded, “Absolutely.”

“Good, but I do need to make sure of that, so hold on a second.”

Theo watched as Halwyn pulled out a massage table and set it up in the office. He wondered exactly how he was going to be expected to prove he was capable. At least, until Halwyn cracked the door and shouted out into the locker room.

“Bryant! Get in here!”

Halwyn went back to his seat watching the open door and waiting. Theo definitely wouldn’t mind giving Corey a massage. He’d always thought he was pretty cute. Somehow he was even more attractive after today’s practice when he came in the door with his hair all messed up and his muscles a bit more defined.

“Yes, coach?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you overworking your legs again today. You know we’re only looking out for you when we suggest you take it easy.” Halwyn leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah. Sorry coach.” Corey bowed his head.

“Well, I’m not going to be the one helping you with that today.”

Corey looked over to Theo and he thought he noticed a bit of a grin. He sniffed at the player and caught the scent of his musk and definitely some arousal. Neither of which surprised him in the least, but both smelled really nice.

Corey shut the door behind him and stripped down to his jock. There was a bit of a bulge there even after he took out his cup. He climbed up onto the massage table and laid down face first. Theo had to admire the nice pair of cheeks sticking up in the air.

“Alright, Theo, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“No problem.” Theo got up from his chair and walked over to the table, “It’s both of your legs?”

“Yes, coach.” Corey was face down in the headrest.

Theo looked to Halwyn, “Do you have any massage oil?”

“On the shelf.” Halwyn gestured with his head.

Theo made the trip back and forth to grab it and bring it to the table with him. He noted the grin on Halwyn’s face as a small success on his part. He put some in his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up before starting to work on Corey’s calves. It seemed like the room was getting a little warmer as he worked on Corey muscles.

He took a quick glance at Halwyn as he continued the massage. The coach was leaned back in his chair watching him pretty intently. One of his hands was on his desk, but the other seemed to be rubbing his leg right next to what looked like a growing bulge in his shorts. A quick sniff at the room revealed he was at least as aroused as Corey.

Theo moved up to Corey’s thighs and the boy let out a quiet moan. The room was getting even warmer, something Liam had told him about in both his experiences with Parrish and Halwyn. He’d guessed it meant they were getting turned on and Theo was inclined to agree.

“Coach T, can you do my glutes? They’re really bothering me.”

Theo looked over to Halwyn who gave him a reassuring nod, “Yeah, of course.”

Theo slid his hands up over Corey’s ass and firmly rubbed into each of his cheeks. The supple flesh felt good as he rubbed it over and Corey’s soft little groans were starting to make him hard. Theo didn’t mind the occasional glimpses he was getting of Corey’s hole either.

“How’s that Corey?” Theo pulled his hand away and straightened up.

“Much better.” Corey sighed.

“You ready to turn over so he can finish up, Corey?”

“Yes, Coach H.”

Theo’s eyes were drawn immediately to Corey’s cock. It was clearly outlined as it strained against the pouch of his jock. He could make out the head easily and there was a definite wet spot that spread out from it. 

Corey had caught him staring, “You can massage that too, if you want.”

There was almost a bit of pleading in Corey’s eyes. He clearly wanted Theo. Theo checked with Halwyn again. The coach’s hand had slid over his package and his thumb was rubbing across it. He nodded to Theo with a grin.

“You sure Mason won’t mind?” Theo was rubbing his hands together to warm them back up.

“No, we have an agreement.” Corey’s voice had gotten needier and his heart didn’t say he was lying.

Theo knew Liam had basically hooked Mason up with Brett, so he wasn’t really surprised that things were different for the couple now. He reached down with both hands, one massaged at Corey's balls, while he firmly drug the other along Corey’s length. Corey whimpered and the wet spot grew a little more.

Theo glanced at Halwyn again and saw that he’d finally pulled out his cock. The sight of the hellhound slowly stroking himself was all it took for Theo to finally be tenting his own shorts. Corey was staring at Theo’s crotch now and licking his lips. Theo decided to pull his shorts down, going so far as to kick them off.

“Can I, coach?” Corey was reaching for Theo’s cock.

“Go ahead.”

He let out a grunt as the warmth of Corey’s hand wrapped around him. The careful tugs eventually caused him to produce some pre. Corey used a fingertip to collect it and brought it to his lips, licking it off while Theo and Halwyn watched.

“Is that all you want, Bryant?” Halwyn asked.

“No, Coach H.”

“You can tell us what you want. I can tell our new assistant coach will be just as happy to help as I will.” Even Halwyn had started to leak a bit.

“Coach T, will you use my mouth?”

“Gladly.”

Corey climbed down off the table and knelt between his legs. Theo moaned in his throat as Corey licked a new bit of precum off his tip. He moaned again when Corey’s lips wrapped around him.

Theo felt a lot warmer when Halwyn got up out of his chair and stood next to him. He was still stroking his ample cock, pre trickling over his fingers. He took Theo’s hand and placed it on the back of Corey’s head.

“He asked you to use his mouth. You don’t want to let him down, now do you?” Halwyn smirked.

Theo’s hand was gripped between Halwyn’s and Corey’s hair. The coach used their hands to push Corey down onto Theo’s cock. Corey’s groan vibrated through his crotch as the boy’s head was pushed and pulled by both of their hands.

Theo was really enjoying the warm and teasing tongue when the office door opened. Mason was standing there with a clipboard, eyes wide and mouth open. Theo noticed he already had a bulge.

“I, uh, finished sorting that equipment, Coach H.” Mason stammered a bit.

At the sound of his voice, Corey opened his eyes and looked over to him. Theo could feel him grin around his cock. He caught Mason smiling back and offering a reassuring nod.

“Good job, Hewitt. Now could you go take care of the laundry?”

“Uh, yeah...” Mason was clearly disappointed.

“And lock the door for us on your way out?” Halwyn added.

“Ok.”

“Next time, Hewitt. Next time.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

Mason smiled and nodded. The door clicked shut behind him and Theo had to chuckle. Halwyn put an arm around his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

“New waterboy. He’s gotta learn he doesn’t get to have fun until his job’s done.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Halwyn started tugging Corey up and down Theo’s cock again. Theo groaned again and started humping at his mouth, pushing at the back of his throat. Halwyn, pulled his hand away and Theo kept up the pace, but really started to thrust into Corey’s mouth.

Corey’s tongue teased at him, licking away any pre it could find. Even with Liam’s stories Theo hadn’t expected to find himself in a situation like this so soon. He couldn’t help but wonder what other exciting things might happen in the future.

Halwyn was stroking his own cock again and Corey had reached up to grab a hold of it. Halwyn chuckled and let him take over while he watched Theo fuck Corey’s mouth. Theo was really getting into it.

“Bryant, looks like he’s getting close. Do you want him to stop?”

Theo heard Corey’s murmur and felt the slight shake of his head. Corey’s tongue got even wilder and it felt so good on Theo’s cock. He started to grunt with each thrust and soon he let himself climax. His cum pumping into Corey’s eagerly swallowing mouth.

After the last of it went down Corey’s throat he finally let go of his hair. Corey rocked back and looked at Halwyn’s cock, his hand starting to stroke at it again. Halwyn pulled the hand off and chuckled.

“Not today, Bryant.”

“Are you sure, coach?”

“I’m sure. Why don’t you go help your teammates out?”

Corey got to his feet, licking Halwyn’s pre off his hand, “Ok, coach.”

Theo wasn’t sure, but it looked like there might have been cum seeping through the front of Corey’s jock. Halwyn moved back to his chair as Corey headed for the door. Theo caught Corey’s wide grin as he shut the door behind himself. Theo was still trying to recover from his orgasm, it always took him a little longer than the other pure supernaturals he’d fooled around with.

“Good work, Theo. You definitely have the position.”

“Yeah, I caught that earlier.”

“I knew you would.” Halwyn grinned, “You ready to start assisting the coach?”

Halwyn slid forward a bit in his chair, spreading his legs. The thick cock he’d been stroking was basically pointed at Theo. Liam was definitely going to be jealous and he couldn’t wait for how wound up it would get him. Besides, Theo was sure with his new position he could convince Halwyn to give Liam a chance.

Theo knelt between Halwyn’s legs and wrapped his fist around the coach’s dick. It really was literally the hottest cock he’d ever handled. Not so hot it burned though. He leaned forward and closed his lips around the head of it. He swiped at Halwyn’s slit with his tongue and the hellhound let out a low groan. He stared up at Halwyn as he let the cock push at his throat and then into it. Halwyn chuckled and smiled down at him. Theo’s own member was back to attention again.

“You are overqualified for this.”

Theo grabbed one of Halwyn’s hands and put it on the back of his head, squeezing the fingers to grab his hair. Halwyn knew exactly what he wanted and started forcing him on and off of his dick. A flood of pre coated his tongue every time he was yanked back, and he knew he’d have to try and remember how to describe Halwyn’s flavor to Liam.

Halwyn used his throat for a while before he was pulled completely off and Halwyn let go of his hair. The hellhound put a gentler hand on his arm and he felt the soothing waves of heat wash over him. He looked up at Halwyn with a hazy grin.

“Is your ass as talented as your throat?”

“Yes, coach.”

“And you’re ok if I fill it?”

“Yeah” Theo nodded.

“Why don’t you come sit in my lap then?”

Theo pushed himself to his feet and turned around. He reached back and pressed Halwyn’s tip against his hole. He was surprised at how easy it was to get the head in. Theo let himself slide down the length until he was sitting in Halwyn’s lap.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Halwyn whispered in his ear.

“So good.” Theo breathed out.

He started to rock his hips, and the feeling of the thick cock was amazing. He was definitely going to cum before Halwyn did. He tried to pick up his pace, but it must not have been fast enough because Halwyn grabbed under his thighs and lifted his legs off the ground. He leaned back against Halwyn’s chest as the hellhound’s hot cock started fucking him.

He could hear every grunt and groan right in his ear as Halwyn used his hole. The thrusting got faster and faster, but never stopped feeling amazing. He ended up cumming hands-free onto his own chest as Halwyn kept humping at him.

“This team is lucky to have you, Theo.”

He couldn’t respond. He was lost in the feeling of being fucked, somewhat oversensitive from having cum twice already. Halwyn’s thrusting became more intense, his full length almost leaving Theo’s hole before being shoved all the way back into him. The grunting got louder in his ear and Halwyn gave one solid push into his ass, keeping himself buried deep inside Theo.

Theo felt every throb of Halwyn’s cock and the pure heat of his cum as jet after jet filled him, just like Halwyn had promised. When he finished, he let Theo’s legs down and carefully eased out of him. Theo wasn’t ready to stand and just stayed there in his lap as Halwyn spoke to him.

“Yeah, we’re all very lucky.”

* * *

Halwyn ended up carrying him over to the massage table, stripping off the rest of his clothes and laying him out on it. Theo was surprised when the hellhound gave him an actual massage. It was only a couple minutes in when he knew he wouldn’t ever get a massage as relaxing as this one from anyone other than a hellhound.

After he rested on the table for a few minutes, he had to get up and put his clothes back on. Halwyn had left to check on the team and he figured he’d check too. Things were wrapping up already and a few of the players were stripping down to take showers.

He didn’t see Liam or Nolan anywhere so he figured Halwyn must be talking to them. He caught some looks from the ones he knew Liam had already fooled around with. He found himself extra curious about Derek, he’d never heard of someone getting younger before, but there he was.

He was looking forward to that next game. He was sure with the team they had that it wouldn’t be any trouble for them to crush Devenford, even with the chimera that were on the prep school’s team. The results of that bet couldn’t come soon enough.

He told Liam what happened on the drive back to his apartment and wasn’t surprised when he was pushed through the door and onto the bed. Liam shed his clothes before tugging off Theo’s. Liam’s tongue was buried in his ass as soon as they were naked. Theo enjoyed the rimming for a while before Liam replaced his tongue with his cock and fucked and filled him.

As they lay in his bed, basking in the afterglow, he promised Liam he’d work on getting him some time with Halwyn. Liam thanked him, but couldn’t stop chuckling about how at least he knew what the coach tasted like now. Theo laughed along with him and pulled Liam into some snuggles before letting Liam pick their entertainment for the evening. Liam’s choice didn’t really matter, he passed out pretty soon after the TV turned on. All of his dreams were about lacrosse that night and all of them had a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, love to hear what ideas you guys have! You can check out the cheesy covers I make for these on my tumblr [arewordsenough](https://arewordsenough.tumblr.com/) and of course you can drop asks or ideas there too.


End file.
